


Coffee Break

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera spends her coffee break in Joan's office...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

There was a small thud as an elbow hit Joan's office door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and Vera entered, a mug of coffee in each hand. They were careful to hide their relationship at work, but a couple of times a week they would spend their coffee or lunch breaks together, under the pretense of going through paperwork or another task that nobody else was interested in enough to question.

"Vera," Joan nodded at her deputy and pushed her chair away from her desk.

"Governor," Vera grinned, placing the mugs down on the desk before going back to close the door. As she turned back around, Joan spoke again.

"Lock it."

Vera complied, her grin widening. It was going to be one of those coffee breaks.

"Now come here."

Vera approached Joan slowly, enjoying watching her boss watch her, looking up and down her body as her tongue ran over her lips in anticipation. Stopping before her, she bent down to kiss Joan softly.

"Hello," Joan whispered, smiling warmly at the other woman, hands moving to her hips.

"Hello," Vera whispered back, "You're coffee is getting cold."

Joan laughed quietly, "It's not coffee I want."

Vera smiled as Joan kissed her, more deeply now, her hands running up and down her sides before helping to pull her up so the smaller woman was now straddling her, the kiss continuing to deepen as their tongues mingled hungrily.

"Mmmm," Vera murmured as she unbuttoned Joan's jacket and loosened her tie, running her fingers softly over the hardening nipples poking through her white shirt.

Joan moved back, holding Vera's gaze as her hands ran up her back and then round to her front, undoing the buttons on her jacket before pulling it from her body, throwing it to the floor carelessly. She then loosened her tie and the top two buttons on her shirt, before kissing Vera's neck, knowing how much the younger woman liked it. Vera reacted by leaning forward, pushing her body into Joan's, hips twitching as she felt the wetness between her legs.

Joan moaned slightly, kissing Vera's lips again. They were both beginning to get a little breathless, not wanting to take the time to breathe, needing each other more than they needed oxygen.

Joan ran her hands over Vera's bum, which fit perfectly in her hands. Vera moved slightly, giving the governor easier access as her hands roamed down to the hem of her skirt before slipping underneath and back up her bare legs, higher and higher.

Vera could feel the exact moment Joan realised. For a split-second, her hands stilled, as did her lips and tongue. Then her hands became more insistent, exploring eagerly as she pulled away from her deputy's kiss, moving back just far enough to speak.

"Vera..."

"Yes, Governor?" Vera asked in an innocent voice, enjoying herself immensely.

"Would I be correct in thinking that you are not wearing anything under your skirt?"

"That's a very personal question, Ms Ferguson." Vera tried to sound stern, but wasn't very successful.

"You know it's not in the uniform regulations to go around like that."

"Hmmm. I hadn't thought of that. I'd better go and put some underwear on."

Vera pretended to start climbing off Joan, but was stopped almost immediately.

"Don't worry, Miss Bennett. I will make an exception, just this once. But I think you may need to be punished for your blatant disregarding of the rules."

"If you insist, Governor."

Joan leant forward to kiss Vera again, but just as their lips began to make contact, the younger woman pulled back.

"Oh, look at the time! Break time is over!" Now she did get down from the chair and adjusted her skirt, before fixing the rest of her uniform.

It took Joan a moment to realise she was serious.

"Vera!"

"Yes, Ms Ferguson?" Vera's innocent voice was back.

"Are you seriously going to leave, just after you have made me all..." she faltered, not sure of the most appropriate word to use.

"Yes?" Vera added puppy eyes.

"But...you expect me to sit here for the rest of the day, knowing you are walking around like...that...?"

"It's only three hours."

"But..." Joan was physically squirming. Vera noticed and leaned down to speak quietly in the other woman's ear.

"I promise, as soon as we get home I will do whatever the fuck you want me to, and let you do anything you want to me." She turned to leave, pausing before turning back, raising an eyebrow and adding "And I do mean anything."


End file.
